


run away, turn away

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: He's leaving. He has to.





	run away, turn away

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice Music Week Day 3: 1980s
> 
> Song: [Smalltown Boy by Bronski Beat](https://open.spotify.com/track/0FrCX7P2C2hcRTcuhjEvK4)
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/165040280004/run-away-turn-away) if you prefer.   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But the answers you seek will never be found at home_  
>  _The love that you need will never be found at home_

The train station is quiet when Yuri gets there. It's drizzling, a light rain falling across the platform, and a sharp wind blows through the trees.

A suitcase sits at his feet, small, black, and full of his most precious belongings and necessities. Everything else he left at - well. It was never really a home.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to." There's nothing for him here, no reason for him to stay. There's a whole world out there, and he has the perfect person to explore it with.

The train pulls up to the platform and Yuri gets on. As he sits down in his seat, his phone rings.

It's Otabek.

"You ready for an adventure?"

"You bet."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
